


homemade dynamite

by bisexualgansey



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, jonas is so gone it's adorable, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: mahdi is right there. there's a party around, noises and girls but jonas can think only of one thing. right there, somehow, is not close enough.





	homemade dynamite

jonas is fine. he’s just fine. it’s great.

the party is going full speed, isak and even are probably kissing somewhere and magnus is talking about vilde again. and he’s out of weed.

it’s great. just great.

he wishes mahdi was with him. usually, they’re always together, at parties, just cracking jokes. it’s comfortable. it’s familiar.

it’s what they do.

but tonight, when mahdi finally came in, he barely looked at him. he walked past jonas and joined the crowd. hes dancing with some girl, right now. flirting. touching her. laughing. and completely ignoring jonas.

and it’s not bothering him. not at all. it’s great that mahdi is having fun. the girl is pretty. it’s all good. he’s happy for his friend.

there’s just something really irritating about seeing that laugh on his face and having nothing nothing to do with it being there.

that’s all. irritating. it’s really fucking irritating.

mahdi… they have their thing. it’s always been unspoken but jonas knows he’s special. he can tell by the smile mahdi shows only to him, by the long phone calls at night when they’re high and just talk about nothing and everything for hours.

at parties, it stopped being about girls and it became yet another opportunity for them to be together. laughing. staring at each other and laughing until it hurts, because of the weed, because of the music, because there’s so much happiness when mahdi is smiling, he can only mirror him.

it’s this thing they have.

so what he doesn’t understand is where he fucked up because there has to be reason why mahdi, his mahdi is out there flirting with a girl and completely ignoring jonas. there has to be.

he hates how bad it feels. how he can’t look away.

magnus is still talking about vilde and it’s just so hilariously unimportant to jonas, right now, because mahdi is out there. with a girl.

he shouldn’t care, he knows that. mahdi is just having fun. it’s a party, you’re supposed to have fun at a party. jonas was fun and now, whoever she is, she’s fun. of another kind. that’s normal.

he shouldn’t care. he should be kissing a girl of his own. that’s what he should do.

that’s what he’s supposed to do.

he takes another shot. girls come his way but he just ignores them. he closes his eyes.

hands.

his hands touching mahdi’s face. softly, reverently, because that’s mahdi, not just another hook up. 

it would matter. like mahdi does.

another shot. and he’s making his way through the crowd. slowly but surely.

he doesn’t even care about anything, just mahdi. possible rejection. fear.

it means nothing.

“this girl was so weird, dude, she started talking to me about her ex and I-”

he kisses him. and he feels it on his lips, mahdi’s smile, growing. so bright. and he hears it, between kisses, between this frenzy all around them, his name whispered, over and over again and other things, confessions, caresses.

“took you fucking long enough.”

it really, really did.


End file.
